Super Smash Bros for 3DS & Wii U: Return of the Robot
by Vile.EXE
Summary: Fake reveal trailer for the game. A comrade lost in space finally finds its way back to familiar ground... in order to fight alongside its friend in the battleground of Smash.


**Vile: Why is it that I end up writing Smash trailers in the span of one day on days when I barely get any sleep? I got MAYBE four hours of sleep today, yet somehow I cooked up a moveset and a trailer all in the span of hours. Something must be wrong with my head, but if it's making me get stuff done, I can't truly complain. This moveset is for a character (though maybe that should be in quotes) that I recently became very attached to, because it's from one of the better games I've played this year. Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

Super Smash Bros. for 3DS & Wii U: Return of the Robot

In the empty depths of space, a strange metallic object floated aimlessly, no part of its body moving. Its body was rotund and seemingly metallic, with short arms and tiny feet. Notably, there appeared to be eyes on the front of its body… with wet spots near them, almost as if they were tears. As the metallic being drifted in the empty cosmos, a nearby light bathed it. Its path turned it in the direction of a large star-shaped planet with blue rings surrounding it. When its eyes were pointed at the planet, the unfunctioning lights flickered before slowly reactivating, the yellow lights gleaming with joy as gravity began pulling it toward the giant star…

Down on the planet itself, the pink puffball known as Kirby was running at breakneck speeds (or at least the breakneck speeds that he could manage with those stubby feet) through an area of the Great Cave, only to be cut off by the appearance of a green R.O.B. in front of him, staring at him with glowing eyes. Kirby backed up, only to be bump into a red R.O.B., who was joined by a blue R.O.B. and a yellow R.O.B. soon after. Kirby looked back and forth: He was completely surrounded by enemy R.O.B.s.

However, up in the sky of Pop Star, a twinkle was seen before something began to form into view… something burning, almost like a meteor. Kirby looked up at the falling entity, as did the R.O.B.s, as it descended to the ground at breakneck speeds… directly toward them. The R.O.B.s quickly scattered, leaving Kirby with little time to react as the meteor got ever closer. With a leap of faith, Kirby tried to get out of the path, barely managing to succeed before the falling object crashed into the ground, causing a massive cloud of dust.

As the cloud of dust began to settle, the vision of a computer slowly changed angles, going from laying on the ground to an upright position. Looking around the slowly revealing area, the entity looked left until it laid eyes on Kirby. The puffball was scanned by the computer's vision, his data being collected as Kirby's eyes went wide at the sight. Other images of Kirby appeared on-screen, and the image of a smiley face appeared next to him. The vision then moved to the group of R.O.B.s and scanned them as well. Question marks appeared over stat listings, the being clearly not familiar with them, but then birds-eye view footage of them surrounding Kirby formed on-screen, causing the word "DANGER" to flash in red.

The being that collected the data was viewed in slight shadow to Kirby until its form was fully unveiled: A large, pink, rotund machine with short arms and tiny feet, having yellow eyes on the front. Its mitten-like right hand clenched into a fist as its eyes flashed. Despite the fact that the cockpit chair was empty, the machine moved on its own, beating its fists together before opposing the R.O.B.s in a battle stance.

* * *

 **Character Splash: ROBOBOT SMASH MODE ENGAGED!**

* * *

*Gameplay Footage* *Cue Music: Heart of Steel (Robobot Armor Theme) from Kirby: Planet Robobot*

The Robobot Armor slowly stomped across the Omega form of Great Cave Offensive toward the blue and green R.O.B.s as they approached it, only for Robobot to punch them twice at a slow pace, but with a lot of power, as the third hit in the combo, a two-handed hammer punch, was enough to knock them flying and be KO'd. The red and yellow R.O.B.s then went after the Robobot Armor, only for the mecha to grab hold of the red one, spin it with its detached arms, and slam it into the ground, smacking the yellow R.O.B. in the process. Robobot kept smacking down each R.O.B. that came its way with different moves, including a clap attack in front of it, a quick short-range tackle, spinning its arms around in mid-air, punching and swinging its arms to attack its sides in the air, punching above itself on the ground, rolling into them while Hunkered Down, and even making its cockpit chair bounce out on a spring to catch enemies above it in the air.

However, the Robobot Armor then came across more Smashers after taking down the leagues of R.O.B.s, but it was at that moment that the mecha channeled the powers Kirby had given it: Its various Modes.

 **Sword Mode** , shown by slashing Ike four times with Power Beam Sabers before giving a spinning slash.

 **Fire Mode** , shown by igniting the ground with Red Carpet to catch Jigglypuff and Olimar off guard.

 **Beam Mode** , shown by throwing Zig Zap energy balls at Samus, even charging one for more damage.

 **Spark Mode** , shown by pelting Ganondorf with Sharpshooter electric balls, charging up and firing a Cannon Blast shot, and eventually charging up even more to blast him out with a Super Cannon Blaster laser.

 **Stone Mode** , shown by punching Little Mac off the stage with a big punch Smash attack, then intercepting his recovery by doing the Earth Shaker slam, Meteor Smashing him.

 **Cutter Mode** , shown by holding a Whirling Saw in front of it to slice and dice Toon Link before firing it off, striking Zelda behind him.

 **Bomb Mode** , shown by dropping a Boomstepper bomb that walked right up to Bowser Jr. before exploding in his face.

 **Ice Mode** , shown by sliding along with fans blowing cold air deployed, Speedskating along the ground and freezing Charizard and Cloud in the process.

 **Parasol Mode** , shown by using the propellers to intercept a descending Luigi, then chase after him by using the propellers to fly.

 **Wheel Mode** , shown by quickly deploying its wheels and using Turbo Accelerate to barrel through Bowser, Greninja, and Sonic.

 **Mike Mode** , shown by using the speakers to propel itself upward with a Destructo-Amp blast, striking a recovering Yoshi (not enough to stop him from making it, though).

 **ESP Mode** , shown by striking an oncoming Mario and Mega Man with a Psistorm strike of four energy balls from above, then generating two Psithunder orbs in its hands to zap them before they exploded.

And finally, **Jet Mode** , shown by using the plane's Flip Freight to barrel roll back to the stage while mowing through Pikachu. But that wasn't all Jet Mode could do: When the Robobot Armor smashed through a Smash Ball, it transformed into Jet Mode once more and began free-flying around the whole stage, pelting everyone with Frequent Fire machine gun bullets. Power was charging over it before it then launched a Missile Salvo blast, the missiles exploding in Lucina, Wario, and Shulk's faces. But then Robobot locked onto a final target: A dazed Ryu. Charging up even more than it even had, its attack had improved to Missile Spread, a much larger missile being fired and exploding right in Ryu's face, sending him flying to his doom. Robobot then landed back on the stage after turning back to normal, spinning his arms while looking at the camera in a victory pose, the screen changing into the game's name appearing on-screen, the 3DS and Wii U versions getting their respective flame colors.

*Trailer Footage*

The Robobot Armor looked at the downed gang of R.O.B.s, moving its body as if to nod its simulated head. However, the sound of Kirby's voice caught its audio sensors, causing it to turn back to the pink puffball. The two merely stared at each other for a while, but then Kirby broke the mood with a wide smile before rushing at the metal marvel. Understanding what was coming, Robobot held out its head just as Kirby jumped, letting him land in its metal mittens and snuggle his old friend and partner. As if by a miracle, liquid slid down from Robobot's eyes before it brought Kirby closer, hugging the creature that had given it a life… and a heart.

The screen then fades to black, with the copyright information appearing on-screen.

* * *

 **Smash Schematics: Robobot Armor**

 **Game/Series:** _Kirby_ (specifically _Kirby: Planet Robobot_ )

 **Series Symbol:** The Warp Star

 **Character Weight (represented by Smash Run Power weight limit):** 30 (equals: no one; heaviest character even past Ganondorf and Bowser)

 **Battle Intro:** Drops in as an Invader Armor, then changes to Kirby's color scheme as it activates.

 **Victory Theme:** Meta Knight's rock version of Kirby's victory theme.

 **Victory Poses**

Victory Pose 1: Crosses its arms before letting out a yell, much like it would do as an Invader Armor.  
Victory Pose 2: Attempts to imitate the Kirby Dance, only to fall over, rubbing its "head".  
Victory Pose 3: Dashes into frame, jumps, and punches the sky.

 **Palettes**

Palette 1: Normal color scheme

Palette 2: Green color scheme (Sword Mode)

Palette 3: Red color scheme (Fire Mode)

Palette 4: Blue color scheme (Ice Mode)

Palette 5: Yellow color scheme (Cutter Mode)

Palette 6: Purple color scheme (ESP Mode)

Palette 7: Brown color scheme (Stone Mode)

Palette 8: Dark gray color scheme (Bomb Mode/Invader Armor)

 **Moveset**

Standing attack: Two slow, but hard-hitting punches, which ends in a two-handed hammer punch.  
Side Tilt: Claps its hands in front of it.  
Up Tilt: Punches above itself.  
Down Tilt: Gives a quick, short-range tackle.  
Dash attack: Uses Hunker Down and rolls along the ground briefly, damaging enemies in its path before returning to normal.

Neutral Air: Spins its arms wildly around it.  
Forward Air: Punches in front of itself.  
Back Air: Spins around with an outstretched arm to smack behind it.  
Up Air: Briefly ejects the empty cockpit seat with a spring to attack above it.  
Down Air: Activates Stone Mode's fists and attacks with Earth Shaker, a downward two-fisted slam. Meteor effect in midair, but since you plummet to the ground, you risk suiciding with it.

Side Smash: Uses Stone Mode's Rock Crusher, a chargeable punch with a huge stone fist.  
Up Smash: Uses Parasol Mode's propellers to inflict multi-hit Cutting damage above it.  
Down Smash: Holds two ESP Mode Psithunder orbs to its side. Similar to Corrin's Forward Smash, the mere act of charging can tick damage foes. Releasing the button causes the orbs to dissipate in small electric explosions around it. The orbs will become Psithunder Flash orbs at full charge. Electric damage.

Grab: Simply grabs the opponent.  
Grab attack: Smacks the enemy with its arm.  
Forward throw: Imitates Kirby's Forward throw by simply spinning its detached arms and slamming the enemy into the ground.  
Backward throw: Imitates Kirby's Back throw by simply spinning its detached arms and slamming the enemy behind it.  
Up throw: Imitates Kirby's Up throw by hovering into the air, then slamming into the ground with the enemy.  
Down throw: Imitates Kirby's Down throw by placing the enemy below it and rapidly punting it by moving its feet like a jackhammer before giving a final slam.

Neutral Special 1 – Zig Zap: Launches a Beam Mode energy sphere, which bounces along the ground. Charging increases its size and attack power (slightly in the latter case), but it will still vanish after hitting something. Electric damage.  
Neutral Special 2 – Whirling Saw: Holds a Cutter Mode saw in front of it with the blade spinning. Deals rapid low-damage Cutting damage and lasts while the button is held. Releasing the button fires the saw forward.  
Neutral Special 3 – Sharpshooter: Fires a weak electric ball from Spark Mode's cannons. Holding the button lets you charge up to either Cannon Blast (a larger energy ball) or Super Cannon Blast (a large laser). Electric damage, slight Paralyze effect.

Side Special 1 – Combo Beam Slash: Slashes ahead with Sword Mode's Power Beam Saber. Keep pressing the B Button to keep slashing, leading up to a spin slash finisher.  
Side Special 2 – Turbo Accelerate: Activates Wheel Mode and charges forward, barreling through enemies and ceasing with a damage drift spin.  
Side Special 3 – Speedskater: Activates Ice Mode's fans and slides along the ground while giving off an icy aura. Ice damage, may freeze enemies.

Up Special 1 – Parasault: Activates Parasol Mode's propellers to fly upward. The ascent can be controlled like R.O.B.'s Up Air, but it will eventually stop on its own, putting you in freefall. The propellers can damage enemies above you.  
Up Special 2 – Flip Freight: Quickly activates Jet Mode and goes into a roll with a blue aura. The direction is controllable and it damages enemies on contact, but the actual distance isn't very good.  
Up Special 3 – Destructo-Amp: Uses Mike Mode's speakers to launch a sonic wave below it, giving a massive leap upward from the force. The sonic wave can damage enemies below you (no meteor), but it's quite weak, and you have no upward protection nor directional control with this move.

Down Special 1 – Boomstepper: Drops a Boomstepper bomb from Bomb Mode that will walk across the stage, exploding either after a while or on contact with an enemy.  
Down Special 2 – Red Carpet: Points Fire Mode's flamethrowers at the ground and blasts flames to the side. Fire damage. Similar to most flamethrower-esque skills, however, the flames will eventually die out, requiring recharging.  
Down Special 3 – Psistorm: Creates four Psithunder orbs from ESP Mode above itself before dropping them to the ground. Electric damage, useful for anti-air.

 **Final Smash – Missile Salvo:** Activates Jet Mode and enables free flight along the battlefield. While in this Final Smash, the A Button enables Flip Freight at any time, while the B Button becomes the Frequent Fire machine gun. Holding down the B Button to charge results in either Missile Salvo or Missile Spread depending on the charge time, which launch very powerful missiles. You're invulnerable during this Final Smash, but after it wears off, you go into freefall, so make sure you're above the ground.

 **Taunts**

Up Taunt: Spins around and holds up its arms, just like the "Level Complete" pose in Planet Robobot.  
Side Taunt: Retracts its arms and feet (Hunker Down), rolls to each side briefly, then returns to normal.  
Down Taunt: Collapses on the ground like when an Invader Armor is defeated, only to get back up on its feet.

* * *

 **Vile: Yup. The Robobot Armor. Kirby: Planet Robobot has easily become my favorite Kirby game to date, and I still go back to it every now and then just to start breaking crap. It's SO SATISFYING to use a mini-mecha in a Kirby game. But that game's ending... I just had to use it for this trailer, and I definitely got myself in the feels while writing this, so I hope anyone else that's beaten Planet Robobot enjoys it as well. If you guys liked this story, leave a review for me! I might be taking a nap later, so I'll see y'all next time! Ja ne for now!**

 **Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
